Capcom
"Less talk, more action!" - Capcom in his debut appearance. Capcom is a one of three central characters in Immortal Fighters and a combatant in the Virtua Fighter Tournament; a universe in which he is also a resident. Bio Full Name: Capcom Date of Birth: N/A Occupation: VF Tournament Competitor Allies: Bandai, Arika Gottama, Vanessa Lewis (recurring friendship), Mila Enemies: Varies Height: 6ft 0"" Weight: 165lbs (estimated) Eye Colour: Green Hair Colour: Blonde Current Virtua Fighter Record: Wins: 160 - Losses: 9 - Win Ratio: 96%.00 Background Capcom lives life in the Virtua Fighter Universe and competes in their combat tournament as a fierce and dedicated combatant. Little is known about his early life or his history with his fellow fighters; however, the same goes with all other residents of the Virtua Fighter Universe. Season 1 Capcom first appears after winning the quarter finals of the VF Tournament and is given three weeks to prepare for the final battle. It is then revealed that Capcom has his own agenda, as he is on the trail of a mysterious "resident" of the Virtua Fighter Universe who is attempting to sabotage the tournament. After socializing in the Hub, Capcom receives a message that an ally of his named Evann has been captured and held hostage in a military base hidden near a waterfall on Earth by the very person behind the Virtua Fighter conspiracy. Making his way toward the base, Capcom is confronted by another individual named Arika, who is on his own mission; Capcom brings hostility to the confrontation, but both are stopped from fighting by yet another individual named Bandai. Bandai and Arika inform Capcom that they have their own battles to fight and the three plan to meet at a later date after they deal with their own enemies. Capcom makes his way towards the base after incapacitating the guards outside and eventually finds Evann near death after he was attacked by Kinos after the latter found out about Evann's plan to defect. With his final moments alive, Evann tells Capcom that the only other person with a reliable source of information is Vanessa Lewis. Evann eventually succumbs to his injuries, this motivates Capcom to positively destroy Kinos; a plan that Bandai outwardly allows but morally objects to. Arika, Bandai and Capcom reconvene at the waterfall and decide that if they were to meet each other again then the Hub would be the best place for it. Over the next two weeks, Capcom rigorously prepares for his fight against 4 time defending champion Wolf Hawkfield, using Evann's death as motivation rather than distraction. A few days before his fight, Capcom finds Arika and Bandai and offers them a place in his corner, as he has recently started to find a friendship in the two. The fight finally approaches and proves to be heavily climactic, as Capcom is shown to still be negatively impacted by the death of Evann, despite his efforts to use it in a positive way, as well as the strength and size of his opponent. Unfortunately, Capcom loses the fight despite his determination and skill; something that deeply frustrates him. After the fight, Capcom warns Arika and Bandai that during his fight, he noticed that someone in the crowd was trying to draw his attention away from the fight, something that partly worked. Capcom suspects that this person was no-one other than Kinos and tells his two friends to live cautiously; saying that he will do the same. As season one comes to an end, it is revealed that Kinos' organization is named Judgement 6 and they are planning to create an invincible fighter named Dural; in light of this, Capcom aligns himself with Vanessa Lewis and her taskforce to carry out an assault on Judgement 6 in order to stop them once and for all. Capcom, with the combined help of Vanessa, Bandai and Arika takes on Kinos as a team in a battle at the waterfall base while his army of Putrids are dealt with by Vanessa's team of soldiers. Eventually, Capcom is persuaded by Bandai and Arika to go ahead and shut down Dural, however, it is revealed the project was completed and Capcom ends up embroiled in combat with the highly dangerous Dural himself. Dural taunts Capcom to "bring all he has" after revealing himself to be what is left of Evann, who was taken and remodelled with a cybernetic body after his "death". Enraged, Capcom relentlessly attacks Dural with devastating combinations but to no avail; as he is soon worn out. Dural then moves in for the finisher but is stopped by Arika and Bandai, who assist Capcom in his battle, morally and physically. The three fighters overwhelm Dural by using their own unique styles and signature attacks; eventually defeating him after his cybernetic body overheats and falls apart. Kinos then confronts the three but decides not to engage and to retreat and plot his revenge. Season 2 Season 2 begins by showing Capcom dealing with numerous physical repercussions of his showdown with Dural at the climax of the previous season; as he is shown to be slower and more deliberate whenever he fights. In light of this, Capcom declines to participate in the upcoming Virtua Fighter Tournament in favour of smaller, three step program fights instead. However, a new fighter named Mila searches for Capcom and finds him just before a fight with Lau Chan on Spiridon; Mila observes the battle which is won by Capcom. However, Mila herself then challenges Capcom to fight and he reluctantly accepts. Giving himself to what becomes a fast and vicious battle; time runs out and Capcom is named as the winner via judges call; to which he shows little care. After the fight, Mila talks to Capcom about the Virtua Fighter Tournament and how she sought him out to train her to compete in the aforementioned tournament. Capcom explains to Mila how he wished to stay away from Virtua Fighter for a while but does offer to train her anyway, saying that he spotted numerous flaws in her techniques. Meanwhile, Kinos is revealed to be re-working Dural; this time using a female structure and a new, unique fighting style. Major Relationships Arika Gottama - Arika is Capcom's closest and most reliable ally next to Bandai; as the two have a deep understanding about one another. At first, Capcom saw Arika as being to uptight and dismissed him quickly in their first meeting; however, as time passed, Capcom and Arika found that they could work together rather well and started to focus on their similarities, not their differences. However, the two still clash regularly leaving Bandai to keep the peace. Bandai Namco - Capcom sees Bandai as someone who would work well with anyone who was willing to put the effort into understanding him. Like Arika, Capcom shares a deep relation to Bandai that could be described as brotherly; although Capcom would not openly admit this preferring to stay as a solo worker in the eyes of his fellow fighters. Mila - A rather new addition to the Virtua Fighter roster; Capcom is the first fighter Mila interacts with as the two start to train together on Spiridon. Later on in season 2, Mila begins to develop strong feelings for Capcom, who initially shows no interest in becoming Mila's romantic partner. Eventually, however, Capcom soon mellows and the two enter a relationship; albeit a quiet one. Vanessa Lewis - Vanessa is the head of an elite taskforce that protects the Virtua Fighter Tournament, the city and planet in which it takes place. However, Capcom has information that is viewed as nothing but a fantasy by Vanessa and her peers. Because of this, Capcom sticks to his personal agenda and decides to withhold the existence of Kinos and his plot to Vanessa and her organization; eventually, however, Capcom catches Vanessa alone and off duty in the Hub and explains everything regarding the plan to take down the VF Tournament, he also explains who Evann was, his importance and his death. After this, Vanessa works closely with Capcom to track Kinos and to eventually vanquish him. The relationship between Capcom and Vanessa is strictly professional although a friendship is hinted at numerous times. Evann - Evann was an old friend of Capcom's and a former fighter appearing on the Virtua Fighter roster, however, he grew disenfranchised with that lifestyle and, in Capcom's own words "dropped off the radar". Evann became a ghost, ceasing contact with Capcom for a long period of time; instead of searching for Evann, Capcom focused on his life as a tournament fighter, an action he later confesses as being "selfish". Only after several months, Evann resurfaced and made contact with Capcom, albeit in a discrete way; and started to leak information about the organization he had been working for since he vanished. Capcom accepted Evann's bravery and worked to infiltrate and sabotage J6 (although he was unaware of their name at the time). Eventually, however, Kinos (the leader of J6) discovered Evann's betrayal and had him sent to a high security base located next to a waterfall on Spiridon. It was here where Evann met his fate as he succumbed to his injuries after being tortured by Kinos. Personality Season One: In the first season, Capcom is revealed to be very egotistical and brash; believing himself to be the best fighter around and doesn't allow much time for talk, preferring always to jump head first into combat. Although Capcom proves himself to be an exceptional fighter to the likes of Arika, he is still shown to be annoyed by Capcom's attitude and arrogant behaviour. Season Two: Season two brings a quieter side to Capcom, particularly the first half, as he is revealed to have suffered physical injuries after his fight with Dural. These injuries force Capcom to slow down and face his own mortality, which brings out his humbled side. Eventually, Capcom heals up and is shown to be back to his old ways; however, he still retains plenty of reason and doesn't possess much of an "in your face" attitude as previously seen. Fighting Style Capcom's main style is that of Jeet Kune Do, with a personal twist; tending to focus on fast punch combos and powerful kicks. Capcom is shown to be an incredibly dynamic fighter, preferring to confuse his opponents with speedy punches and finishing with a large knee or kick, a method he shares with Mila. Alternatively, Capcom may fight with kicks alone, in an attempt to showcase his kicking ability (typically an act of arrogance as seen in season one). The attacks Capcom favours are the spiral kick, the back fist (delivered to the chest), the double jump kick and the 540 kick (Capcom's signature move). Additionally, Capcom can utilize various grapples which consist of a sequence of fast attacks executed at a very close range; one of which concludes with a deadly one inch punch; seen multiple times during a battle with Bandai.